


parentheses

by rosetylerism



Series: Derry University [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, the fluffiest of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetylerism/pseuds/rosetylerism
Summary: Eddie always had trouble sleeping at school. Before making friends with the rest of the Losers’ Club, he almost always went home on weekends, even if it meant dealing with his mother. But now he had friends and an even better reason to stay on campus, and that reason was one Richard Tozier.





	parentheses

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from 'Parentheses' by The Blow

Eddie always had trouble sleeping at school. Before making friends with the rest of the Losers’ Club, he almost always went home on weekends, even if it meant dealing with his mother. But now he had friends and an even better reason to stay on campus, and that reason was one Richard Tozier.  
It had been almost a week and a half since Eddie and Richie first kissed and since then they hadn’t gotten much studying done. It was a week and a half full of desperately making out in their shared dorm room and they couldn’t get enough of each other. Two nineteen-year-old boys who are madly in love and living together aren’t going to do much else.  
But at night, Eddie longed for something next to him besides a white brick wall. He was always a big proponent of going to bed early, but he usually wouldn’t fall asleep until around 2am.  
His roommate/boyfriend on the other hand, found that 2am was the perfect time to start a paper, or watch Netflix, or play guitar, or a number of other things.   
Richie was always a touchy one, but they hadn’t properly cuddled, and Eddie wanted nothing else but to feel Richie’s heartbeat against his back and his arms around his waist.   
Eddie rolled over and squinted at the clock. It was 1:35am and he had an 8am class the next day.   
Fucking perfect.  
Richie was actually getting ready for bed for once, something that Eddie rarely saw. He was wandering around the room in nothing but his plaid boxers and Eddie couldn’t help but stare.  
“What are you looking at?” Richie said, teasing.  
Eddie sat up. “I can’t sleep.”  
“Maybe that’s because it’s so damn early.”  
“Unlike you I actually care that I have class tomorrow.”  
Richie came over to Eddie’s bed and pulled down the covers to reveal Eddie’s Derry University shirt and boxers.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Getting in bed with you,” Richie said   
Eddie smiled as Richie found his way under the blankets. It was only September, but they had their windows open and it was a chilly night.  
There wasn’t much room in the tiny bed for the two of them, especially lanky Richie. Eddie lied on his back while Richie lied on his side, looking at him, playing with his hair.  
“I love you,” Richie said.  
Eddie smiled and turned to kiss him. “I love you too.”  
Their kisses were more gentle and slower than usual. Eddie was starting to fade.   
Eddie never liked kissing very much until Richie. Well, maybe that had to do with who he was kissing. But kissing Richie felt like the most natural thing in the world.  
“I’m going to sleep,” he said sleepily, “See you in the morning.”  
“Eds, do you really think I got in bed with you at 1 in the morning and now I’m going to go back in my bed?”   
“Mm no,”  
“Come here,” Richie said.  
Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie’s torso, his head resting on his chest. He could hear every heartbeat.  
“Can we do this every night?”  
“Of course we can. But we’re gonna need some more fucking room.”

Before he knew it, Eddie’s alarm was going off. He was pressed against the wall while his boyfriend hung shirtless off the side of the bed.   
“Richie, I got get up,”  
“No,” he mumbled, hugging the shorter boy. “Skip class,”  
“We both know I’m not gonna do that.”  
“Fine then, leave me here.”  
Eddie crawled over him and got ready for class.

Around 10am, Eddie got back from statistics. He opened the door to find the two extra-long twin beds pushed together in the center of the room.   
“I went to Target and got a king-sized comforter. So we can cuddle every night.”  
Eddie smiled. He could get used to cohabitating.


End file.
